Icestar
Icestar ' Icestar' is a long-haired, big, sturdy, heavy, muscular, broad-shouldered, dark gray-blue tabby tom with long, sharp, hooked front claws, powerful shoulder muscles, a thick pelt, huge, sturdy paws, a large, broad head, a long, broad muzzle, sharp teeth, and a long, thick tail. Appearance Icestar (Normally referred to as Iceclaw) has a huge, thick, muscular frame. He weighs about 15 pounds, and despite his large appearance his sides remane lithe and his legs are long and lean. His tail is long, thick and fluffy, and permanently bent slightly at the end as a result of a former injury. He has long, shaggy, dappled blue-gray tabby fur, and a lighter chest and underbelly. He has huge, strong, white paws with small tufts of fur between the toes. He has large pink ears with thick tufts of white fur. His whiskers are long and white, and his nose is small and black. He is a mixed-breed, with some Turkish Van and Oriental Longhair, along with many other types, though his blood has more Maine Coon than anything else. Personality Icestar acted kind and loyal, and he wanted to be that way. His faint hope was hiding his true self, which only started to show after he realized that Froststar was in love with him, when he realized that it would be easy to murder her and take over the Clan. He is treacherous, and he was never loyal to anyone but himself. He never had feelings for Froststar, no matter how much she loved him. Just imagine a gray tabby Tigerstar/claw. Trivia *Iceclaw was originally all pale gray with neon-blue swirls, but that was later changed to pale gray tabby with darker gray-blue stripes, when coloured, to avoid many inconveinences. *It is noted that he did father Froststar's last kit -- though not intentionally. It is also mentioned that he took Sandfur as a mate just before he murdered Froststar. *He has been mentioned with blue, green and amber eyes, but the real colour is actually unknown. *He has been mistakenly mentioned as being small and lean before. *In Tales of the Clans', '''''Froststar mentions that he died when he fell off a cliff and broke his back, after Spiritstar led SnowClan back to live with the other Clans. *His and Froststar's son, Stormkit, may be named after his mother, Stormstar, though Iceclaw didn't know Stormstar was his son until two moons after, even though Stormkit looked almost exactly the same as him, but it was never mentioned how Froststar would know who Stormstar was. *He killed his and Froststar's son, Stormkit, and told her that it must have been a sign from StarClan that they shouldn't be together. *Sandfur spoke to Froststar in StarClan after her death, begging her to come back, as she believed that only she could change Iceclaw back to the way he had been before, when he was kind and loyal, even though Sandfur hadn't known him at that time. Family Mother: Stormstar (Deceased, assumed StarClan member) Father: Unknown (Deceased, verified StarClan member) Mates: Sandfur (Living) Sons: Stormkit (Deceased, verified StarClan member), Hawkpaw (Living) Daughters: Fennelfur (Living), Fallowpaw (Living), Rainpaw (Deceased, assumed StarClan member)